Goodbye
by losh2kaii8
Summary: a songe fic. crapy summary i know.


_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick._

i remember when i met you the moonlight hitting his ragged form. A deep sadness consumed his eyes at letting a murder fall from his grasp. But a small spark at being reunited with his godson.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

You may be wondering who i am. I am Hermione Jane Granger, hogwarts and best friend to Harry Potter the - boy - who - lived.

The girl who lost her heart to the prisoner of askaban.

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

In my 5th year when i got a letter from ginny telling me that were staying with him, i was overjoyed but also nervous. Ginny was the only one who know of my crush.

When we arrived the house was crowded with weasleys and order members.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

I saw him stood there eyes glistening as he talked to his long time friend 'Moony'. During the summer i spent there my love grew for him. I tried to spend as much time as possible with him. We fought alot over his treatment of Kreacher, after each fight i cried my self to sleep each night.

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

One night i entered the kitchen to find him nursing a bottle of Fire whiskey. The floorboards creaked and i found myself looking into the beautiful silver eyes im mesmerised by. "Hermione what brings you down here,"He asks.

"Couldn't sleep," i reply as i feel a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Ah" he pushes the bottle towars me.

"Sirius im only 15," i reply slightly aghast.

"I wont tell if you wont" he say with his famous wink.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

After an hour of mindless banter and drinking. I know tonight is the night ill tell him.

"You know sirius i love you," i slurr.

He chuckles, "i love you to my sweet golden goddess".

He leans in our lips meet. His tounge grazes my bottom lip and i gladly give him enterance. Our tounges battle for domiance, his easily wins. He tastes of firewhiskey and something that can only be descried as pure sirius..We pull apart gasping for breath, he places his fore head againts mine.

" its 2 am you better get to bed, love"

"goodnight"

As i walk into my bedroom ginny dombards me with questions to wich i answer with a goofy grin.

I set off to hogwarts he kissed my lips. Told me hell never forget. He writes to me during term of how much you miss me.

At the ministry as your about to fall our eyes connect and i know your saying goodbye forever. I try not to think about you but you haunt my dreams. Every where i go it reminds me of you.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

Even as i write this letter:

_**Dear everyone,**_

_**i love you all but with out him my life is meaningless.**_

_**Harry his death wasnt your fault. **_

_**thankyou ginny**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**hermione granger.**_

soon well be together again

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_


End file.
